Salt
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Throw it over your shoulder. (Modern SonAmy one shot.)


It was pretty funny, if he was being honest. Watching this girl in front of him stumble over her words, gripping her head in her hands.

He honestly never knew what knocking over a salt shaker could do to this girl. As she hurriedly pinched it into a pile, giving him very strict orders on gathering it in his hand and throwing it over his shoulder.

Said hand clasped down over her slightly smaller, trembling hand. "Ames... Calm down. It's just salt."

"Just salt?" He had to hold in a chuckle from the incredulous look on her face- one saying "are you serious right now?" And the way her mouth fell open- even after her words had completely left it.

"Yes, just salt." He made sure to put emphasis on the word "just," trying to get the girl to calm down. Now he'll admit, he thought this girl was pure crazy for pretty much the entire time he's known her. Even going as far as to avoid her, like he was scared of catching the crazy. But had he ever considered what she was into other than him? What her beliefs were?

No. And now, he was paying the price. After having slid his hand across the table to hold hers. His wrist hit the glass filled with the white grain, successfully knocking it over with a small "clink" and some of it spilling out of the holes in the top.

Of course, he had expected only to say "oops" and set the container upright. He definitely had not expected her to tear her hand away from his and start having a panic attack.

It even took him a while to realize why she was rambling so crazily, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

What had she said made her go to Little Planet? The entire reason she had even gone to meet him?

Of course...

Tarot cards.

She BELIEVED in the taboo. She believed bad luck, she believed breaking mirrors and black cats and umbrellas! She actually believed this.

And for a moment, he considered doing what she said just to appease her, to make her stop freaking out. But one look at the cute, anxious expression on her face, and he felt like he wanted to ride this one out.

"Sonic! You gotta do it!"

He shook his head a little, coming back to the reality of the pink hedgehog anxiously tapping the sole of her boot against the floor. And he rose a brow, his bottom lip separating from the top, and going a little to the side, making him look almost comical. "Or what?"

"Or what? I already told you what!"

"I wasn't listening." Now, don't get him wrong. He knew it was a bad idea to tell this hammer wielding hedgehog that he wasn't listening to her, but this was one of the things he was willing to risk.

Her cheeks were not only slightly puffed out, but flushed a deep scarlet. Her brow knitted together, and pure worry filled her jade green eyes. "Oh my Chaos. Sonic-"

This is when he took the grip he had on her hand, and swiftly pulled her forward whilst leaning across the table himself, leaving them meeting in the middle of the table, noses touching. A cocky smirk adorned his muzzle, as he searched her worried eyes. "Calm down, Amy."

"How can I? You-"

Leaning just the slightest bit further, he closed the gap between them, releasing her hand from his so he could wrap his up in her pink quills.

At first, he could feel the way her fur stood on end underneath his glove, bristling and pricking his skin through the fabric of his glove. But as the kiss went on, so left the shocked hackles she wore. Slowly, they fell, smoothing out as she leaned into the kiss, her worry melting away, and her hand gripping his wrist.

And what seemed like and eternity later, but was actually only about a minute, he pulled away. Finding her eyes closed, and her face red for an entirely different reason. His smirk rose back to his face, "That's how."

"O... Oh..."

 **A/N: So I have a headcanon that Amy believes in all that superstitious taboo things like seven years of bad luck for breaking a mirror. Or having a black cat cross your path, or opening an umbrella inside, or the one about walking under a ladder. I just think it's really cute. uvu**

 **And yes, this is set in the modern universe, it wouldn't really make sense in the Boom universe. XD Anyways, enjoy. And if you'd like, leave a review. (I might add another chapter of a different kind of superstition if I feel like it. XD I know it's short. But like... I want the freedom to be able to add more chapters if I want. Don't shoot me, please.)**


End file.
